Twisted Lies
by Broken Song Lost In The Wind
Summary: Even the most innocent kit can hide a monster, and even the brightest fur can have a dark heart, beware who you lie to.
1. Prologue and Boundaries

_Ember: The Wings of Fire_

**A/N :This is my first time on fanfiction and english isn't my birth language, so please excuse me if there is spelling errors or stuff like that.**

**Alleigances:**

**Grassclan**

_**Leader:** _Nightstar: pure black she-cat with grey eyes, is blind.

_**Deputy:** _Sunblaze: dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

_**Medecine Cat**:_ Cloudflight: small slithe she-cat with blue eyes.

_**WARRIORS:**_

-Cloverfang: small ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

_-_Ripplepool: grey tabby tom with a white underelly, blue eyes.

_-_Tigersnow: white tom with grey tabby markings, very light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Shadepaw

_-_Foxeyes: chocolate colored she-cat with dark amber eyes.

_-_Coldfoot : black tom with white spots and ice blue eyes

_-_Thrushsong : ginger and white tom with mismatched eyes, green and blue

-Blizzardcloud: blue/grey she-cat with faint tabby markings and golden eyes.

_-_Redclaw: dark ginger, nearly scarlet, tom with light golden eyes.

-Shadowcatcher: jet black tom with

Apprentice: M aplepaw

_-_Wildberry: undersized calico she-cat with brownish eyes.

_-_Smallwhisper: shy light grey tom with dark golden eyes.

_-_Greenwhisker: white and cream she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

_-_Bouncefire: cream tom with black paws and amber eyes

_**APPRENTICES:**_

-Maplepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

-Shadepaw: dark grey, nearly black tom with light green eyes.

_**QUEENS:**_

_-_Smokeflower: white she-cat with grey swirls, golden eyes.

Kits: Thymekit, Deepkit and Harekit

_-_Brokensong: small silver pointed she-cat with pale golden eyes

Kits: Echokit, Thistlekit, Falconkit and Spiderkit

**Fireclan**

_**Leader:** _Soaringstar

_**Deputy:** _Whitemist

_**Medecine Cat:** _Skyheart

**Silentclan**

_**Leader: **_Heatherstar:

_**Deputy: **_Kinkfur

_**Medecine Cat: **_Petalstream

_**Apprentice**_: Pearpaw

**Sandclan**

_**Leader: **_Cheetahstar

_**Deputy: **_Shiverwind

_**Medecine Cat: **_Rosepetal

**Prologue:**

That night the moon was high in the sky and the stars where shining with a cold gleam. Everything was silent in the forest, and a lone fox made peacefully his way through the ferns, when a loud yown split the cold night. "So it is for tonight." whispered the fox, pushing forwards. She surged though the ferns to stop right in front of a ledge, gazing at a stone hollow, several tail lenghts down.  
A bright ginder tom was looking thoughtfully at a star filled puddle. "The Sight Pool just keeps getting smaller Sunstar" said a light brown tabby while crawling next to him. "Maybe, but now is the dawn of a new hope Snakesight." he hissed, gazing at where the tabby was mising a leg. "I thought you would be wiser Sunstar, not judging a cat by a flaw but by his words." replied Snakesight. "You are right, but they are bound to save the clans." insisted Sunstar. "Destiny Sunstar, destiny, it is written is the stars but can be changed in a heartbeat, what a strange thing indeed." murmured the other thoughtfully. "Let's hope that they fullfill it where their mother has failed us then, Starclan gets weeker every second." replied Sunstar sourly, then he padded away, leaving a faint trail of faded stars behind him. Snakesight just stayed there, staring at the water while words echoed around him.

_A Spider slowly spins his deadly web,_ _It may look small but is not to be trusted._ _Because,_ _Even the fiercest Hawk can die,_ _Even the strongest Echo can fade_ _Even the Thistle's thorn can loose it's sharpness_ _And even the prettiest flower can turn to Smoke_ _Follow the Ember's path_ _Even without wings you can fly_ _Just find the Southern Wind_

**A/N: R&R please.**


	2. Burning Eyes

**A/N : I need OC's for Fireclan, Sandclan and Silentclan please !**

**And somebody wants to be my spell checker ? (cuz i'm not really english...)**

**Amberstorm233 : Thank you :)**

_**Chapter 1 : Burning Eyes**_

A beautiful white she-cat was laying on the floor of a den, her legs sprayed behind her and her head laying in her soft moss bed. Everything was silent exept for her ragged breathing, and three bundles of fur where laying beside her, crawling towards her belly. Brokensong gazed towards the fourth scap of fur, laying unmoving between the paws of Cloudflight, the medecine cat.

«Is it dead?» She asked, once she regained control of her breath.

The medecine cat shook her head and shoot a sad look to the tiny body.

«I will never understand you Brokensong, how can you show so little compassion?

«Awnser me Cloudflight» she hissed, annoyed.

«Well it seems that she...» began the white cat hesitantly.

«She can't be !» muttered anxiously the pure black tom sitting next to her.

He snatched roughly the kit from the medecine cat's paws, and began to cover it with frantic licks. Brokensong just ignored them and began licking her pelt. Then looked towards them, her cold golden eyes gazing mockingly at her mate. _There is no hope stupid cat... _

Just then, a feeble mew came from the tiny form, who began to stirr. Shadowcatcher looked relieved, Cloudflight stared blankly at the now lively kit, surprised that it survived, while Brokensong just hissed in annoyance.

«Four snotty kits to take care of, oh joy.» she said, sarcastic.

«I find them perfect» replied his mate, placing the fourth kit beside his siblings. Then turned to lick Brokensong's head. Pushing him away, she shaked a lack kit with her paw.

«Let's just name them and finish with it» she snarled

«It's up to you my dear» he replied kindly.

«Well choose two of them and name them» she mumbled.

«You choose »

«No you choose » she hissed

«You...»

«No, you!»

«You !»

«Just choose two!»

«Well I want you to choose»

«STOP!» screeched Cloudflight, looking pissed. She padded towards the very surprised couple ans shoved the two toms in Shadowcatcher's paws.

«There you name the toms and Brokensong names the she cats» she spat. Then sat down and stared at them.

«Sexist...» muttered Brokensong, but she didn't argue.

«Well... what about Spiderkit for the black one and Falconkit for the silvery one?» he said, smiling.

«My turn then. It will be Echokit for the one who looks like me» _An Echo indeed, just a pale copy of myself... _

«And the other?» said Shadowcatcher, still smiling.

«This one? Thistlekit.» she replied, poking the shaggy gray furred kit with one of her claws. What just made the kit wail louder. _More like a thorn in my bedding to me... _But she kept her thoughts for herself.

Shadowcatcher returned to the warriors den, happy and unaware of the pair of burning amber eyes watching him from the top of the hollow.

_Smile young warrior, smile while you still can,you don't know one scrap of the truth._


	3. Chapter 2: Bossing Around

**A/N: From now i will only update in weekends. I still need OC's.**

**_Chapter 2: Bossing around._**

"Come on Echokit, just leave him" hissed Thistlekit, her dark grey fur sticking in spikes.

"But we can't just leave him here!" replied her sister, batting Thistlekit away and tring to push her brother up to his paws

"Come on furball, just leave them and come" said Falconkit impatiently.

"Don't talk to me like that" screeched Thistlekit, launching herself at her brother. He tried to kick her away but she clinged on, swatting his face with her tiny paws.

Echokit sighed, looking at her siblings locked in a fight, then she turned her gaze back to Spiderkit, his legs looking too long for his small body and spreaded akwardly beneath him.

"They're right, just leave me here" he squaked timidly, looking to the ground.

"But..."

"He's right Echokit, he can't even hold on his paws, let alone coming out in the forest with us" whispered Thymekit, she and Deepkit and Harekit where born only three sunrises after her and her siblings. Echokit sighed, but she knew the silver and white kit was right, she couldn't bring Spiderkit.

"Okay then... Let's go." she muttered. She watched as Thymekit walked to her siblings, still howling

and fighting, and whacked Thistlekit straight in the face.

"Owww" screeched Thistlekit, rubbing her nose. She slapped her brother's face with her tail and walked towards the nursery's entrance, a smug look on her face.

"Shush, don't wake Wildberry!" hissed Harekit, the cream queen had moved to the nursery a moon and a half ago, and five bundles of fur, born five days ago, where pressed against her side, it was indeed a big litter.

"Deepkit, Harekit! Let's go!" howled Falconkit, jumping around exitedly.

Deepkit was snoring in his nest while Harekit was whispering to Spiderkit, promising him to tell him everything when he comes back. Echokit looked wearily Thymekit, who was fuming, and stopped her with her tail.

"Let it to me Thymekit" she said to her best friend. She went and gently shook awake Deepkit.

"Gmlr..." moaned Deepkit, then he jolted awake seeing Thymekit coming in his direction, and ran to the entrance of the nursery. Nobody messed with Thymekit.

Once everybody gathered at the entrance, Thymekit jumped on a stump.

"Wildclan, gather under the Leader Stump for a gathering" she yowled. Then looked at the five kits in front of her.

"Echocall, Thistlefang, Falconscreech, Haredash, Deepheart and I, Thymestar, are going on a dangerous mission against the evil Fireclan. But are regretfully leaving Spiderdance behind for cause of injury. As you know they have been spotted stealing prey from our territory, will we let them continue?"

"No!" said cheerfully the kits.

Thymekit jumped down the stump and proudly lead the others out the nursery, into the crisp night air. All unaware of Brokensong's half open eyes, as she watched the kits leave with a smirk.

**A/N: This took me soooo long to write, stupid writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 3: Cold Night

**A/N: still in need of OC's. Sorry for the long update.**

_**Twisted Lies Chapter 3: Cold Night**_

"Look at the stars Deepkit! Aren't they beautiful?" squeaked Harekit, his brown fur nearly dissapearing in the undergrowth. Deepkit just ignored him and began poking Falconkit with a random stick, witch of course ennerved Thistlekit. She jumped on him with an ear splitting screech. _Are they all stupid? _Sighing he sat and began mumbling about the group's stupidity. Echokit was playing with a fallen leaf, Thymekit was trying to clim a tree but kept falling, Thistlekit was still attacking Deepkit who was insanely lauthing and Falconkit was boasting aloud that he could catch a fox even thought nobody payed attention to him. _That's enought._

"I wouldn't like to interrupt your little games but aren't we supposed to go to the Moonpool?" he asked. As nobody listened to him he sighed and took a deep breath.

"**I SAID, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE MOONPOOL!**" he howled. He gasped for breath before noticing all the kits staring at him silently.

"What? Let's go." he said with a smile.

"Hey! That's my job!" hissed Thymekit, passing in front of them as she took the lead of their 'patrol'.

"Mouse-brain," meowed Falconkit

"I heard you!" replied the silver and brown kit.

"Whatever." hissed Harekit

"Shut up Stripey," muttered Deepkit

"Hey! It's only my legs!" he hissed. _Calm down, just calm down... , _he said to himself while the other kits went on with their bickering.

"Come on slow slugs, the moonpool is waiting for us" he said, laughing and jumping forwards. Thymekit playfully swatted at him, and he jumped on her, wiggling his hindquarters. Running ahead, she escaped him and he chased her, their laughs echoing in the moonlit forest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**3 hours later...**

"I'm tireeeeeeed!" complained Deepkit while Echokit let him lean on her shoulder.

"Come on! We're not even there!" she chirped. Harekit just looked around, mesmerised at the sight of the full moon hovering above them, even if her silver light didn't reach the floor. There was nothing to be worried about but he couldn't help but be anxious, he felt like if there was something hidden in the shadows. He turned around to see that the others where far ahead and just shrugged before running after them.

"Where are we?" asked Deepkit in a small voice. The forest had turned dark and the trees looked dark and twisted, there was a slight fog floating around them and the only sound to e heard was their pawsteps on the dead leaves that covered the ground.

The kits still went on despite the spooky forest, the numbness that envelopped their paws and the awful cold, but even Thymekit had stepped back and pressed herself against the reassuring warmth of her brothers.

Thistlekit suddently jumped forwards and skidded on the dead leaves to turn around and spot just in front of Thymekit, who puffed up her kitten fur menacingly.

"It is all your fault, first you drag us into this nonsense adventure, then you get us lost!" hissed Thistlekit, her amber eyes burning with anger.

"You where the first to propose it mouse-brain!" spat the brown and silver kit, taking a step forwards.

"Really? Then _I_ suppose that like the 'Great Leader' you are, you will quickly find us a way out of here." awnsered the other kit.

"Well didn't all of you want to go to the moonpool?" replied Thymekit, glancing behind her shoulder with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah _we_ want to, but not you obviously." squaked Deepkit, looking very proud of his reply. Thymekit puffed out her chest and walked right passed Thistlekit, her tail held high in the air. _Smart-ass, _thought Harekit, shooting an annoyed look at his brother. The group silently followed Thymekit's lead with a fuming Thistlekit dragging behind them.

Harekit just kept walking beside Thistlekit, who had a disgusted look on her muzzle.

"How dare she!" she scowled, still very angry.

"G-gu-guys..." whimpered a small voice. Harekit tore his gaze from Thistlekit to see Thymekit frozen in fear, a hudge form towering her, the thing's wide muzzle dripping with yellowish drool.


	5. Chapter 4: Just a Shadow

**A/N: Hi guys, this week I update on time, hope you like it! Well I still need OC's please. Do you prefer the old or the new resume ?**

**I didn't decide who was the main protagonist yet, tell me witch kit you prefer.**

**Amberstorm233: Thanks! Your OC's are in this chapter since I only had some from you and another person. **

_**Chapter 4: Just a Shadow**_

The hudge jaws snapped just before his nose, and for the first time of his 3 moons of existence, Deepkit didn't want to prank cats or play, he was_ afraid_. He jumped back, his kitten fur fluffed up, in a pityful imitation of a threat, and gagged when he caught the disgusting stench of the beast.

For a split second, he allowed himself to turn around, and saw that the others kits where as scared than him, but strangely nobody seemed ready to flee. Then he knew why, Thistlekit was crawling towards the creature in a very brave, and stupid, move, her tiny fangs bared.

He wanted to screech, tell her she had no chance, that she was going to be killed. But his paws where glued to the ground, and his jaws clenched so tightly that he couldn't talk. _Run Thistlekit, run! _sceamed his mind as he looked with horror at the scene in front of him.

Thistlekit was getting closer and the _thing, _who was tearing into the soft pelt of Harekit, finally saw her. His scarred muzzle parted in a snarl, showing yellow rotting teeth, and he lunged forwards.

Then everything seemed to slow down.

He saw the dripping muzzle close itself around the small neck of Thistlekit.

He saw the small drop of blood pearl on her neck and fall to the ground.

He saw the look of horror on her face as she was thrown in the air.

He saw Thymekit press herself against the bloody pelt of her brother, and saw the brave look on Harekit's face.

He heard the sickening _crunch _as Thistlekit's body was slammed to the ground.

He saw himself lunge forwards, as Harekit did the same, scarlet drops flying from his torn flesh, even if he didn't feel the ground under his paws.

He felt numb.

Then, as his paws connected with the matted fur of the creature, he saw a black shadow shot out of the undergrowth and slam into the side of the beast, followed by two shots of white and brown. He watched, bewildered, as the unknown cats began to circle and harass the hudge thing. He only remembered he was clinging on the beast's side when he was flung to the floor, and a sharp pain seered throught his body. Whimpering in pain, he dragged himself back to his feet to see Thymekit bite viciously the creature's tail.

The mottled brown tom jerked his head forwards like a snake and clamped his powerful jaws on the beast's nose. There was a cracking noise and thick blood oozed from the thing's muzzle, making it yowl in pure pain. It slumped on the floor and Deepkit realized that it was dying.

Without thinking anymore of his wounded friend laying on the floor, Deepkit ran to the beast's unmoving body. Out of the shadows that hid the beast's features he could see that it had a rich dark giger fur, almost the same color than the blood smeared on it, and black tipped ears and tail. It's dull eyes, who where a dark ember color, and his slim muzzle, now broken, identified _It_ as a fox. He remembered the elder's describing _It _in their stories as a ruthless and cruel creaure that had to be killed at sight.

He gazed at the dying creature and decided that there was nothing to be afraid anymore, it's muzzle was crushed and out of the bloody mess of raw flesh, small bits of bone where poking out as white as snow. One of It's eyes was pulled out of his socket and hung only by a small scrap of flesh and the belly was ripped open, spilling it's content on the now scarlet grass and loody crusts covered the stump where the tail had been ripped off.

The immaculte pelt of one of the toms was now smeared with streaks of scarlet, fading into a pale pink as he licked it off, frowning at the foul taste it left on his tongue. _First time I see a pink cat,_ he snorted to himself, earning a hard glare from Thymekit. The sleek black she-cat was also clean, even if she didn't lick off the caked blood around her ivory claws. She passed her rougth tongue on the mottled brown tom who pulled away, a really odd and uncomfortale look on his face. Exept a few scratches they where unharmed but didn't look as if they did someting great or anything. Instead the she-cat turned her blazing dark gold eyes, almost orange, towards them and said the first words Deepkit heard for hours.

"Well that was fun!" she mewed happyly, jumping on her paws, "My name's Shadowpaw by the way."

**Wow that awful writer's block is gone, i think it's the longest chapter so far.**

**So who do you prefer? Spiderkit (even if he didn't appear much he will be very important), Falconkit, Echokit, Thistlekit, Deepkit, Harekit or Thymekit?**


	6. Chapter 5: The way Home

**Here's your chapter rainbow penguins!**

_**Chapter 5: the way Home**_

Falconkit stared at the black she-cat, mesmerized by her blazing golden eyes, she was so brave!

He recomposed himself, seeing that Echokit sent him a warning glare. _What is happening to me? _

Shadowpaw smiled to them, casually licking her paw. "So kits, tell me what you are doing on FireClan territory?"

"And alone Shadowpaw, alone." cut in the white tom.

"Who cares aout that Icepaw? You're way too soft." replied the black she-cat, leaning back on the ground. "At least Oakpaw doesn't cry on the fate of stray kittens."

"I'm not sure they're stray" muttered Icepaw, Oakpaw snickered.

Shadowpaw didn't awnser him, she just towered Falconkit, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"So _kitten_, what is your name dear?"

"It's Falc..." Thistlekit was interrupted by a cough who shaked her small body.

Falconkit gasped, finally noticing the state his sister was in. The small pool of blood caking around her torn sides and her glassy eyes. She was shook one more time by a terrile cough and spat out a bloody thread of saliva. She tried to smile reassuringly to them, but it failed as she collapsed to the floor.

"Thistlekit!" screeched Echokit, jumping forwards. But she was stopped by Harekit, who struggled to control his friend.

"So they're clan cats, GrassClan scum by the smell." snickered Shadowpaw

"Hey! That's mean Foxbreath!" hissed Thymekit

"What did you just say?" snarled Shadowpw, her tone dangerous.

"I said Foxbreath, are you deaf?" spat the small kit. She smiled sweetly and added "It's your new nickname buddy, don't you like it?" Shadowpaw sent a death glare to the insolent kit.

"I saved your pathetic GrassClanner life and this is how you thank me?" the black apprentice was fuming. "You should be licking the ground at my paws by now" she hissed.

"Hopefully we're not" snarled Deepkit, who recovered from his fright. He added, his tone mischevious "I'm pretty sure they stink."

"This. Is. It." said slowly Shadowpaw, while Icepaw tried his best not to laugh, muffling his giggles with his paws.

"Hey stinky, if you don't feel well try to close your mouth." mocked the brown and silver kit. Shadowpaw didn't awnser and wriggled her hindquarters, ready to shread the kit to bits.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Shadowpaw, it's the best way to start a war with GrassClan." said Oakpaw, catching her by the tail. While Oakpaw dealed with the furious female, Icepaw padded wearily towards the six kits. He sat down, looking akwardly at Thymekit.

"Don't worry dude, I like you" sqeaked the kit, a smirk plastered on her tiny muzzle

"Oh... Um.. Well that's cool" he stammered, surprised by the kit's personality. Falconkit was still huddled at his sister's side, the blood leaking from her wounds staining his fluffy grey fur. All the kits where in a bad state.

"We should take those to their home." said Oakpaw, kiking a very angry Shadowpaw head first into a tree. Icepaw nodded, and Falconkit allowed him to carry Thistlekit, himself beeing lifted by Oakpaw, just letting out a small cry of pain as his torn scruff stretched painfully. He was so dizzy and wounded that everything went black.

**R&R please and don't forget to tell me what's your favourite kit.**


End file.
